


She's like the wind

by Strange_Music



Series: The Name of the Game [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Music/pseuds/Strange_Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired from watching from afar...the other side has her say</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's like the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Song „She's Like The Wind" Patrick Swayze/Stacey Widelitz
> 
> neither song nor Lyrics are mine  
> One minor change to the Lyrics but not much. I just changed man to girl
> 
> This is a not planed Sequel to "A little Fall of Rain". Just Michiru wasn't happy till she got her say a well. ;)

**She's like the wind**  
By Strange Music-;

_She's like the wind through my trees_

Ever racing.

Never stopping.

That's her. No rules to stop her and no ties to bind. Spreading her hands into the wind.

Free.

Like the wind.

As easy to control and even harder to understand.

_She rides the night next to me_

What did I know...about her. So much and yet so little. There was a whole set of memories concerning our previous lives. And a whole lot of more from our recent one. A life that seemed to consist of only fighting and choosing ever since we met.

Fighting for our life's.

Choosing which way to go.

Blinding ourselves with the illusion that we really *had* a choice.

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

It was only as Sailor Uranus and Neptune that we were lovers. It was natural for as a breathing. Wasn't it then natural that it felt like I *stopped* breathing, every time we left it behind in the moonlight. The cloak of lovers was never worn in the daylight. Like a vampires we led a different live.

In daylight it was friendship. A deep and trusting friendship, but nothing more.

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done_

Will she ever know. That more often that not I cannot simply forget the night. That I cannot simply take of the cloak. That I wanna grasp the moment like I wanna grasp the stars.

Even thou I knew that they were both equal unreachable.

Both simply an illusion of closeness.

_Feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

Only an illusion.

„Are you O.K. Michiru? Worries eyes looked at me.

„I am fine. Just as colorful as your language back there.

„He hurt you." She replied as if it was the only answer needed. And for her maybe it was.

The she stepped closer. Gentle hands probing a wound, that was probably no more that an Abrasion.

So close.

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

„What's the matter." Still worried

„Nothing."

A finger under my chin, to raise my gaze into her's. It would be so easy to loose myself into those eyes. Why did the light of day have to stop it.

To stop us.

Simply because...there was no us.

There *was* a we, from a 1000 years ago. But there was no *now* and there certainly, would never be a will be.

_Just a fool to believe..._

I couldn't stop the tear that slipped my face and certainly couldn't stop her from noticing it.

„Nothing...It is nothing." I assured her to her worried gaze. „Just the wind." She smiled

relieved.

And so did I. Because in a strange way, I hadn't even lied to her.

_...I've anything she needs_

„Good, we wouldn't want people to think that I made a beautiful girl like you cry."

God beware if for a second I'd believe what she said to me. If for a moment I would believe

only her eyes. Yet I never, neither for a second nor a moment forgot what it meant to her.

No, she didn't break hearts on purpose...and I guess if she knew...she would stop.

But then again. What would I have if not for those seconds and moments. What would I have

without those dreams.

_She's like the wind_

And I knew I would never be able to catch her.

_I look in the mirror, and all I see_

_Is a young old girl, with only a dream_

Sometimes I wish I wouldn't remember that much about our past. How it was to hold her. How it felt to be in her arms.

In a time of constant battle she was my only rock.

I wish I wouldn't remember how it felt to kiss her. Stolen moments for ourselves.

I wish I wouldn't remember how she died.

Why wasn't I allowed to forget.

Feeling like I was so old...feeling like I was so young.

_Am I just fooling myself._

_That she'll stop the pain._

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Like it wasn't meant to be that I could lead a simple life, like so many other girls.

I can life with that.

As long as I can life with her.

_Living without her_

_I'd go insane_

She'll never know, how relieved I had been when I found her back then. I don't know what I would have done If I would have had to go on fighting alone. Keeper of a secret I never really understood.

I don't what I would have done without her...or maybe I know it only to well.

_Feel her breath on my face_

I can live with what I've got.

_Her body close to me_

Dream of what I can't.

_Can't look in her eyes She's out of my league_

Because as long as she was by my side it was enough...had to be

_Just a fool to believe-... I have anything she needs_

So I kept putting my feelings aside. Laying my hopes to rest. Living my life as it was.

_She's like the wind_

And as her eyes looked into mine, I smiled.

For her.  
**The End**


End file.
